


Stucky Fluff

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compund, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is an idiot, But that Might be because I have written so many Stucky fics, Fluffy, I feel like I'm not original, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Probably not accurate, SO, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Pills, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is also an idiot, Steve taking care of Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, Suicidal Bucky, This is a gift to a friend, This monster of a fic is your fault, Tooth rotting fluff AKA cotton candy, according to the movies I mean, enjoy, flufffff, please don't judge, sickly sweet, stucky feels, they are both oblivious fools, you MONSTER, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Steve convinces Stark to let Bucky move in with him in the Avengers Compound. Bucky doesn't feel welcome but Steve tries.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark (hinted at)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INA you beach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=INA+you+beach).



> Don't you just love the title?
> 
> A friend requested I write some sickly sweet Stucky so I tried. I tried to also add plot which might have been a mistake BUT HEY! THAT'S JUST A THEORY! A FIC THEORY!
> 
> (Is that copyright? Whatever. Sue me.)

Bucky never really felt welcome in the Avengers’ compound. Steve had convinced Stark to “at least share a room with him”, but nobody really wanted him there except Steve. He was still getting used to a ‘normal’ life away from hydra, so everyone was scared of him. (Except Steve) Even that Spider kid steered clear of him, probably on Stark’s command. He had been so chatty before. 

Sharing a room with Steve wasn’t out of the ordinary for them. Before Steve had the serum, they had to share a room because they couldn’t afford a big apartment, let alone heat, so they would sleep in the same bed for heat. At least they didn’t have to share a bed now. 

Their room was probably the biggest, minus Stark’s room. It had an attached bathroom and there was enough room for two king sized beds. (And there were) Bucky spent the majority of his time there. There was a large, mahogany bookshelf and big windows, so he never really got bored. Steve often pushed him to socialize but Bucky always declined so Steve brought him food. Steve was very careful with Bucky as well. He had convinced him not to freeze himself so Hydra was still technically in his brain. This made him question himself often.

There was a soft knock at Steve and Bucky’s bedroom door. Bucky grumbled and Steve entered. “Hi. Whatcha reading?” Steve asked, leaning over next to Bucky who was sitting on his bed, leaning against the pale, grey wall. “Honestly, I don’t even know.” Bucky replied, slapping the book closed and tossing it across the bed. Steve hummed. “Mind if I sit?” He asked. Bucky wished he wouldn’t be so scared of him. He nodded and Steve smiled, sitting down carefully. 

“So, are you gonna come out today? Get some fresh air?” Steve asked. Bucky snorted. “Call of the beast and I will.” 

“You should really stop calling Tony that.” Steve said. 

“Nah.” Bucky argued. “Anyways, I have plenty of fresh air. Look, a window!” Bucky joked sarcastically. Steve groaned and fell over, laying his head on Bucky’s thigh. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked, closing his eyes. 

“Nothing good.” Bucky replied, staring out the window. It almost hurt to have Steve so close and yet so far. They just stayed there for what seemed like forever until Bucky realized that Steve had fallen asleep. It made his chest feel all warm and tingly for Steve to feel safe enough around Bucky to fall asleep. At least with Steve asleep, he couldn’t tell if Bucky was staring at him or not. Carefully moving a stray hair from his face, Bucky suddenly wished he was still the man that Steve had become friends with. The man that Steve thought him to be. The truth was, he was a monster.

“Stare much?” Steve said, eyes still closed, which scared Bucky out of his skin. “Jesus Christ, Steve!” Steve lifted his head off of Bucky’s thigh and smiled at him. “You should come out today.” Steve said softly, getting up and leaving Bucky to sit and dwell. How long did he know I was staring at him? He thought, relaxing into the bed. About an hour later, Steve came in with food. 

“Hungry?” He asked, sitting on the bed that Bucky was laying in. Bucky grumbled. “No.” Steve gave him a knowing look. 

“But?”

“Steve I’m not hungry.” Bucky grumbled again. Steve batted his eyelashes at him. He was unsure of whether he meant to or not but whatever his plan was, it was working. “Buck, please eat. You always say you aren’t hungry.” Steve batted his eyelashes again. Bucky grumbled, trying to resist those baby blue eyes. “I will force feed you.” Steve threatened. Bucky huffed, sitting up and grabbing the plate from Steve, who was grinning from ear to ear. Bucky hoped he didn’t look as red as he felt. 

“So,” Steve said, scooting beside Bucky as he ate. “I have to go on a mission tomorrow.” Bucky glared. 

“Hydra?” He asked. Steve nodded. 

“But, I think only Tony and Peter are going to be here so you could maybe, y’know, get up and stretch your legs?” Steve tried. Bat bat batting his eyelashes. 

“Maybe. How long will you be?” Bucky said through a mouth full of food. Steve shrugged. “Not more than two days.” Bucky nodded slowly, a bad idea popping into his head. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. ‘Round 6.” Steve said, laying down fully beside Bucky. He nodded again and passed the plate back to Steve. (by putting it on his stomach) “I’m done.” He said grimly. Steve grabbed it and finished what Bucky didn’t. “Suit yourself.” He said in between bites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is superrrrrr short but I wanted some SUSPENSE!!! Enjoy ;)

Steve and Natasha left at 5:50am the next morning. Bucky didn’t really do sleep so before Steve woke up, he lightly kissed Steve on the forehead, Steve subconsciously leaned into him, making Bucky’s heart skip a beat. After they left, Bucky got out of bed and had a shower. 

Hair slicked back and wet, Bucky looked at his bare chest with judgmental eyes, scowling at all his scars, all of the marks Hydra left on him. Why the hell did he get to survive when all of those innocent people didn’t? He didn’t deserve Steve. He didn’t deserve to be happy, or dreamless sleep, or food or life. He opened the cupboards searching through all the medical supplies, searching for Steve’s old sleeping pills that he used in extreme situations. Soon after Bucky had moved in, Steve had told him never to touch that cupboard, because he knew. He knew what Bucky would do. 

Bucky was so tired. So so tired. But he couldn’t escape the dreams, the nightmares, the voices. The small bottle was nearly full of the pills that promised death. Bucky swallowed two, enough to get him to sleep a few hours. And then two more, and then four more, and soon the bottle was empty. All 30 pills making their way through his system.

He walked over to Steve’s dresser, pulling out a light grey hoodie and putting it on. It smelled like he did. Like cinnamon and chocolate. He grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the garbage, starting to feel groggy and wrote Steve a note. He folded it and put it on Steve’s nightstand and curled up in bed under Steve’s blankets, drifting to an endless, dreamless sleep, that he had been craving for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the epic plot twist.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter walked down the empty halls of the Avengers Compound, looking for signs of life. Tony had gone out to “check something”. Peter wandered into the living room, thinking about that Bucky guy. He felt bad for never talking to him but Tony had forbidden it, which Peter understood. He did, after all, kill his parents. But didn’t Steve say it wasn’t really him? 

“Hey, Friday?” Peter said, voice hoarse from his lack of speech. 

“Yes Peter?” She replied in her AI voice.

“Locate Bucky Barnes.” Peter said even though he didn’t need Friday’s help. 

“He is in Steve’s bed in their room.” She answered through her thick accent. Peter started towards Steve’s room, thinking about what to say, oblivious to the fact he wouldn’t need to say anything. He entered the room and saw Bucky asleep and the note by the bed. Something was off… he could feel it. He wandered to the bathroom and noticed the empty bottle of pills on the floor. Checking the bottle, it had just been refilled… That would be like 35 pills. His eyes widened and he ran back to the bed, checking Bucky’s pulse. At first, he thought there wasn’t one but after a few long moments, he could feel a pulse, slow but still there. Tears of relief raced down his cheeks and he called Doctor Strange. 

“Hello?”

“Mr. Strange! I-I need help! I-it’s Mr. B-Bucky!” He choked. “He t-took a lot of s-sleeping pills!” Peter sobbed. 

“Shh I’m coming. Where is he?”

“Steve’s room.” And then he hung up, appearing before Peter. He felt Bucky’s pulse and started working. “Is Tony here?” He asked. Peter shook his head. “Call him, but call Steve first.” Strange ordered, slowly trying to reverse what Bucky did. 

“Is that the last one?” Natasha asked, looking at Steve. He nodded, out of breath, walking over the dead Hydra agents. His phone rang, a loud, annoying sound. “Peter? What’s up? I’m a bit busy right now.” Steve said into his phone. Peter held back a sob, gulping it down. “Mr. S-Steve, it’s Mr. B-Bucky he…” Peter started, failing at holding back a sob into the phone. Steve’s heart raced. “Is he okay? What happened?” He said urgently. 

“Mr. Strange is here, he’s helping b-but I think you should come back. Now.” Peter said, voice quivering. Steve nodded, forgetting that Peter couldn’t see him and he hung up, stumbling and steadying himself on Nat. Soon, Stephen came through one of his portals, helping steady Steve. “Rogers, keep it together, He is alive. He took your sleeping pills. He is in a coma right now but he should wake up in a few days.” Steve nodded and gulped down his shock, slowly following Strange into his bedroom. 

Peter was on the phone with what sounded like Tony and Bucky was lying in Steve’s bed, a grey hoodie on. “Leave us please.” Steve gurgled quietly. Everyone promptly left the room and Steve closed the door. He took a deep breath and started destroying everything. He ripped the books out of the bookshelf, he tore the blankets off Bucky's bed, he punched the mirror, causing his hand to bleed. He destroyed everything except the bed where Bucky laid. “Why, Bucky?” He sobbed quietly, noticing the note he had left. Scribbled across the front was ‘Stevie’ and Steve slowly opened it, careful not to get any blood on it. 

Dear Stevie,  
I’m sorry but I can’t take this anymore. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve life. This isn’t your fault okay? Please remember that. I love you punk. I love you like I shouldn’t. Like I was taught not to. It has been torture watching you become even more damn attractive and watching people eye you. I love you. I wish we could have been together, Stevie. Goodbye.  
-Your Bucky

Steve crumpled the paper in his fists, clenching his jaw tightly, holding back a sob. Every part of him ached as he crumbled, falling all over the floor.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. He frowned. Had it not worked? His body ached, a sensation he hadn’t felt for a long time. Suddenly he was aware of an unfamiliar sensation on his arm. He looked over and saw Steve laying beside him, his hand resting peacefully on Bucky’s arm. Well, now he was sure he was dead. 

“Steve?” He croaked, his throat so dry he nearly choked on the words. And suddenly, a hand was brought down on his face. Hard. Bucky rotated his jaw and looked at Steve, shirtless and tears pricking his eyes. Bucky’s gaze softened. “Stevie… don’t cry.” He wiped a tear from his cheek tenderly. 

“Bucky… why did you do it?” Steve whispered. 

“Stevie, I’m sorry… I-” Steve didn’t want to hear Bucky’s excuses. He already knew why he did it, what he wanted to know was were you really going to leave me alone? So he kissed him, cupping his cheeks in his hands, he tenderly kissed him and he kissed back with years of longing. “I’m sorry.” Steve whispered. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.” Bucky smiled and kissed him again, pushing him down and laying on his chest. Steve drew circles on Bucky’s back, relaxing him more than he let on. “By the way,” Steve said, pulling Bucky’s chin so he was facing him. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
